


The in-between

by sharkinterviewee



Series: b99 summer 2019 fic exchange [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: B99 Summer 2019 Fic Exchange, Drabble, Episode: s03e01 New Captain, F/M, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill, Reflection, Romantic Angst, amy's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Prompt: Amy’s thoughts between ‘go back to being colleagues' to ‘screw light and breezy’





	The in-between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyDancepantsPeralta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/gifts).

Amy's sitting on her bedroom floor, leaning against her bed, head buried in her hands.

She felt sick.

Wasn't she supposed to feel better? That's what stopping was supposed to do.

She felt worried, anxious, and conflicted beforehand. They killed their boss. Officially ending things was supposed to take those feelings away. She was supposed to feel relieved.

Not worse. She wasn't supposed to have this tightness in her chest and to feel physically sick over this, but she did. That's all she could feel right now.

She wanted to throw up. She wanted to talk to Jake. She wanted to say she was sorry. She wanted to hear him making a joke out of things and make them seem not so scary anymore. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to see him. She wanted him. She just wanted him.

Now she was torn up inside and wanted to throw up because this- it wasn't supposed to be like this. It shouldn't be like this. Her heart hurt, more than it had any right to when she _saw _his face when she told him, and this wasn't- this wasn't the right place for her to be. She shouldn't be here.

In her bedroom, on the floor, her head in her hands and feeling like she was about to be sick. This wasn't where she was supposed to be.

She was supposed to be- with him. That's where she needed to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble! Okay, this is the last drabble I have written for this exchange. I only have one more thing left to post, which is my actual 'fic' for this exchange, which will be coming out on... I think the due date was extended to August 4th or something, so see you guys then!


End file.
